The brother search
by lightning-strike-prime
Summary: After a young girls elder brother disappears she goes to great lengths to find him. With the help of Fairy Tail and Team Natsu she learns more about herself,Fiore and her family.


**Hello everyone! I regret to inform you that I will be ceasing Phantom Of The Justice League.**

**Anybody that wants to continue it you have my full permission.**

**Anyway I have decided to create a Fairy Tail OC so my friend suggested writing a fanfic with her in it, naturally I took her advice and here I go.**

**Full name; Rosaline Adriana Ward.**

**Gender; Female.**

**Species; Human.**

**Hair colour; Blonde.**

**Eye colour; (Left eye) Blue (Right eye) Red.**

**Skin tone; Porcelain pale.**

**Height; Five foot two inches.**

**Weight; Four and a half stone.**

**Magic; Flight Magic.**

**Other information; Rosaline has natural inhuman strength, it is in all members of her (mostly deceased) family.**

**Now...on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter One; Nii-san where did you go?

It was a cool summer Friday in a little country town on the outskirts of Magnolia, said town was known as Heimdleis and was full of mainly children and elderly people. Rosaline Ward was currently daydreaming during one of her teachers many lectures about the importance of proper grammar or whatever, the short blonde wasn't too sure what he was talking about at this point and she honestly could not have been bothered to pay. Class was almost over and pretty soon she would be able to leave the stupid building to go help her brother out around their little home. Roger, her older brother, was a rather frail man with poor health and a knack for injuring himself in any activity he took part in, heck he even injured himself while heading to the bathroom once! The sound of chairs scrapping against tiles drew her out of her adventurous thoughts just as quickly as the teachers rambling had put her in them, snatching her messenger bag up off the floor Rosaline swiftly walked out of the dingy classroom and sprinted down the hall towards the front entrance. Once outside she relished in the glorious feeling of the hot sun on her pale skin, the fact that her skin never caught a tan worried not only her brother, but the village elders too. The only thoughts on her mind were 'I must get home to my brother!'. Once she had gotten home after travelling through the town, happily exchanging greetings with those who she passed, Rosaline entered the house, flung her bag down and headed out to the back garden where Roger was. He was currently tending to their vegetable patch. He absolutely loved gardening and anything to do with the outdoors. Except for swimming. He hated water with a passion.

"Nii-san, I'm home! We didn't learn anything interesting today but I got to imagine really cool things!" The little blonde grinned enthusiastically as she knelt down besides the older brunette to join in with the gardening. "Oh? And what was it that you imagined?" He asked in curiosity, the other thing he loved was hearing about his little sisters stories. They were entertaining and creative. "I imagined me and you fighting a really big monster and then you saved us and everyone called you a hero! You had such cool magic! You could fly!" Rosaline explained in her soft voice with her arms moving around to represent that of a flying object soaring through the air not so gracefully. "I could fly? How amazing! To fly would be quite an extraordinary magic. Did you have a magic of your own? Or did you use your strength?" The male raised an eyebrow whilst watering the carrot section of the organised patch. "YUP! I used my strength! " She giggled, punching her fists into open space in a hyper way.

They gardened for another hour before they headed inside where Rosaline made their dinner, a simple beef stew, and after they had eaten the siblings enjoyed each others company. Late into the night Roger headed to bed, of course Rosaline assisted in getting him up the stairs and tucking him in, at around half eleven she headed to bed and as soon as her head hit the feather soft pillow on her bed she was out like a light.

* * *

In the morning a very shrill scream could be heard throughout the entire village of Heimdleis because one of the Ward's had disappeared. Rosaline desperately searched all over the house and the village for Roger but she simply could not find any traces of her beloved elder brother. There were no clues as to where he could have possibly gone to or why he would go there. It just did not make any sense to her. Why would he leave like that? Had he miraculously gotten better over night and went off to adventure? No, that also didn't make sense. Surely he would have woken her up go inform her about his plans of travelling around Fiore...? Right? By the time it was two thirty in the evening members of the town council had declared Roger a missing person. Roger James Ward was officially one of the thousands of people to disappear without a trace in Fiore.

Rosaline was not going to stand for this. There was just no way in hell that she would let her brother stay lost. One way or another she was going to find him.

Even if it cost her her life.

The first thing she had to do was find a way to start looking for him. After mentioning her idea to the elders they agreed to fund her job request, why wouldn't they? Her family had done numerous amounts of things for Heimdleis and now was their chance to repay the Ward family. Early the next day Rosaline was already on her way to Magnolia with her messenger bag full off essentials. What? You thought she would let the wizards go alone? **WRONG**. She was going with them on this job whether they liked it or not, her inhuman strength ensured her safety no matter what the circumstance.

Hours into her journey she reached Magnolia (much to her relief and happiness, she didn't know how much more walking she was able to do) and made took a straight course towards the Fairy Tail guild. Along her way she accidently walked into a lady with blonde hair, effectively knocking her over in the process. "A-ah! Gomen! I didn't see you there miss!" She apologised whilst helping the beautiful woman up, normally Rosaline didn't care about her appearance but at this very moment she envied the lady for her looks. "Oh, no no! It's alright really, happens all the time!" The older blonde laughed cheerfully. "...Hey I've never seen you around before, are you knew to Magnolia?" The taller female asked curiously, tilting her head ever so slightly to the left as she arched an eyebrow. "Hm? Yeah I am...actually I was heading to Fairy Tail because I've got a job reque-" Rosaline was quickly cut off by the woman. "A job request? Mind if I take a look at it? I know I might not look like it but I'm a Faiy Tail wizard, My name's Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy smiled in a kind manner which in turn made Rosaline smile back. What where the chances?! Running into a wizard on the first day that may have been willing to help?! One in a million, that's what! With a nod of her head she handed Lucy the request, a few moments later she heard a faint 'mhm' and her hand was being held in the others. "It may not pay much but I'll do it! Maybe my friends will help too!" Lucy smiled before leading Rosaline to the guild.

Utter happiness bubbled up inside of her. She was one step closer to finding her nii-san! A large smile spread across her soft face as tears weld up in the corners of her eyes. Today was definitely much better than yesterday.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but I promise it will get better.**

**Reviews are appreciated as always! **


End file.
